The present invention is directed to compositions involved in cell cycle regulation and methods of use. More particularly, the present invention is directed to genes encoding proteins and proteins involved in cell cycle regulation. Methods of use include use in assays screening for modulators of the cell cycle and use as therapeutics.
Cells cycle through various stages of growth, starting with the M phase, where mitosis and cytoplasmic division (cytokinesis) occurs. The M phase is followed by the G1 phase, in which the cells resume a high rate of biosynthesis and growth. The S phase begins with DNA synthesis, and ends when the DNA content of the nucleus has doubled. The cell then enters G2 phase, which ends when mitosis starts, signaled by the appearance of condensed chromosomes. Terminally differentiated cells are arrested in the G1 phase, and no longer undergo cell division.
The hallmark of a malignant cell is uncontrolled proliferation. This phenotype is acquired through the accumulation of gene mutations, the majority of which promote passage through the cell cycle. Cancer cells ignore growth regulatory signals and remain committed to cell division. Classic oncogenes, such as ras, lead to inappropriate transition from G1 to S phase of the cell cycle, mimicking proliferative extracellular signals. Cell cycle checkpoint controls ensure faithful replication and segregation of the genome. The loss of cell cycle checkpoint control results in genomic instability, greatly accelerating the accumulation of mutations which drive malignant transformation. Thus, modulating cell cycle checkpoint pathways and other such pathways with therapeutic agents could exploit the differences between normal and tumor cells, both improving the selectivity of radio- and chemotherapy, and leading to novel cancer treatments. As another example, it would be useful to control entry into apoptosis.
On the other hand, it is also sometimes desirable to enhance proliferation of cells in a controlled manner. For example, proliferation of cells is useful in wound healing and where growth of tissue is desirable. Thus, identifying modulators which promote, enhance or deter the inhibition of proliferation is desirable.
Proteins of general interest that have been reported on include kinases. The Ste20 family of kinases can be divided into two structurally distinct subfamilies. The first subfamily contains a C-terminal catalytic domain and an N-terminal binding site for the small G proteins Rac1 and Cdc42 (Herskowitz, Cell, 80:187-197 (1995)). The yeast serine/threonine kinase Ste20 and its mammalian homologue, p21 Activated Kinase 1 (PAK1), belong to this subfamily. Ste20 initiates a mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK) cascade that includes Ste11 (MAPKKK), Ste7 (MAPKK), and FUS3/KSS1 (MAPK) in response to activation of the small G protein Cdc42, as well as signals from the hetero-trimeric G proteins coupled to pheromone receptors (Herskowitz, Cell, 80:187-197 (1995)). Similar to Ste20, PAK1 has been reported to be a Cdc42 and Rac1 effector molecule and specifically regulates the c-Jun N-terminal kinase (JNK) pathway, one of the mammalian MAPK pathways (Bagrodia, et. al., J. Biol. Chem., 270:27995-27998 (1995); Kyriakis, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271:24313-24316 (1996)). The JNK pathway is activated by a variety of stress inducing agents, including osmotic and heat shock, UV irradiation, protein inhibitors and pro-inflammatory cytokines such as tumor necrosis factor (TNF) (Ip, et al., Curr. Opin. Cell Biol., 10:205-219 (1998)). JNKs are activated through threonine and tyrosine phosphorylation by MEK4 and MEK7 (MAPKK), which are in turn phosphorylated and activated by MAPKKKs including MEK kinase 1 (MEKK1), and mixed lineage kinases MLK2 and MLK3 (Ip, et al., Curr. Opin. Cell Biol., 10:205-219 (1998)). In addition to the activation of the JNK pathway, PAK1 has also been reported to be a regulator of the actin cytoskeleton (Sells, et al., Curr. Biol., 7:202-210 (1997)).
The second subgroup of Ste20 family of kinases is represented by the family of germinal center kinases (GCK) (Kyriakis, J. Biol. Chem., 274:5259-5262 (1999)). In contrast to Ste20 and PAK1, GCK family members have an N-terminal kinase domain and a C-terminal regulatory region. Many GCK family members, including GCK, germinal center kinase related protein (GCKR), meatopoietic protein kinase (HPK) 1, GCK-like kinase (GLK), HPK/GCK-like kinase (HGK) and NCK interacting kinase (NIK), have also been reported to activate the JNK pathway when overexpressed in 293 cells (Pombo, et al., Nature, 377:750-754 (1995); Shi, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272:32102-32107 (1997); Kiefer, et al., EMBO J., 15:7013-7025 (1996); Diener, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94:9687-9692 (1997); Yao, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 274:2118-2125 (1999); Su, et al., EMBO J., 16:1279-1290 (1997)). Among those, GCK and GCKR have been implicated in mediating TNF-induced JNK activation through TNF receptor associated factor 2 (Traf2) (Pombo, et al., Nature, 377:750-754 (1995); Diener, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94:9687-9692 (1997); Yuasa, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 273:22681-22692 (1998)). NCK interacting kinase (NIK) interacts with the SH2-SH3 domain containing adapter protein NCK and has been proposed to link protein tyrosine kinase signals to JNK activation (Su, et al., EMBO J., 16:1279-1290 (1997)).
One study reports on a GCK family kinase from Dictyostelium that can phosphorylate Severin in vitro. (Eichinger, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 273:12952-12959 (1998)). Severin is an F-actin fragmenting and capping enzyme that regulates Dictyostelium motility. However, there has not been any studies indicating the involvement of mammalian GCKs in cytoskeleton regulation.
Despite the desirability of identifying cell cycle components and modulators, there is a deficit in the field of such compounds. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide compositions and methods useful in screening for modulators of the cell cycle. It would also be advantageous to provide novel compositions which are involved in the cell cycle.
The present invention provides cell cycle proteins and nucleic acids which encode such proteins. Also provided are methods for screening for a bioactive agent capable of modulating the cell cycle. The method comprises combining a cell cycle protein and a candidate bioactive agent and a cell or a population of cells, and determining the effect on the cell in the presence and absence of the candidate agent. Therapeutics for regulating or modulating the cell cycle are also provided.
In one aspect, a recombinant nucleic acid encoding a cell cycle protein of the present invention comprises a nucleic acid that hybridizes under high stringency conditions to a sequence complementary to that set forth in FIGS. 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27 or 28. In a preferred embodiment, the cell cycle protein provided herein binds to Traf2 or Nck. Most preferably, the cell cycle protein binds to Traf2 and binds to Nck.
In one embodiment, a recombinant nucleic acid is provided which comprises a nucleic acid sequence as set forth in FIG. 21 (SEQ ID NO:1), 22 (SEQ ID NO:2), 23 (SEQ ID NO:3), 24 (SEQ ID NO:4), 25 (SEQ ID NO:5), 26 (SEQ ID NO:6), 27 (SEQ ID NO:7) or 28 (SEQ ID NO:8). In another embodiment, a recombinant nucleic acid encoding a cell cycle protein is provided which comprises a nucleic acid sequence having at least 85% sequence identity to a sequence as set forth in FIG. 21 (SEQ ID NO:1), 22 (SEQ ID NO:2), 23 (SEQ ID NO:3), 24 (SEQ ID NO:4), 25 (SEQ ID NO:5), 26 (SEQ ID NO:6), 27 (SEQ ID NO:7) or 28 (SEQ ID NO:8). In a further embodiment, provided herein is a recombinant nucleic acid encoding an amino acid sequence as depicted in FIG. 1 for Tnik, (SEQ ID NO:34) or FIG. 29 (SEQ ID NO:9), 30 (SEQ ID NO: 10), 31 (SEQ ID NO: 11), 32 (SEQ ID NO: 12), 33 (SEQ ID NO:13), 34 (SEQ ID NO:14) or 35 (SEQ ID NO:15).
In another aspect of the invention, expression vectors are provided. The expression vectors comprise one or more of the recombinant nucleic acids provided herein operably linked to regulatory sequences recognized by a host cell transformed with the nucleic acid. Further provided herein are host cells comprising the vectors and recombinant nucleic acids provided herein. Moreover, provided herein are processes for producing a cell cycle protein comprising culturing a host cell as described herein under conditions suitable for expression of the cell cycle protein. In one embodiment, the process includes recovering the cell cycle protein.
Also provided herein are recombinant cell cycle proteins encoded by the nucleic acids of the present invention. In one aspect, a recombinant polypeptide is provided herein which comprises an amino acid sequence having at least 80% sequence identity with a sequence as set forth in FIG. 21 (SEQ ID NO:1), 22 (SEQ ID NO:2), 23 (SEQ ID NO:3), 24 (SEQ ID NO:4), 25 (SEQ ID NO:5), 26 (SEQ ID NO:6), 27 (SEQ ID NO:7) or 28 (SEQ ID NO:8). In one embodiment, a recombinant cell cycle protein is provided which comprises an amino acid sequence as set forth in FIG. 1 for Tnik (SEQ ID NO:34), or FIG. 29 (SEQ ID NO:9), 30 (SEQ ID NO:10), 31 (SEQ ID NO:11), 32 (SEQ ID NO:12), 33 (SEQ ID NO:34 (SEQ ID NO:14) or 35 (SEQ ID NO:15).
In another aspect, the present invention provides isolated polypeptides which specifically bind to a cell cycle protein as described herein. Examples of such isolated polypeptides include antibodies. Such an antibody can be a monoclonal antibody. In one embodiment, such an antibody reduces or eliminates the biological function of said cell cycle protein.
Further provided herein are methods for screening for a bioactive agent capable of binding to a cell cycle protein. In one embodiment the method comprises combining a cell cycle protein and a candidate bioactive agent, and determining the binding of said candidate bioactive agent to said cell cycle protein.
In another aspect, provided herein is a method for screening for a bioactive agent capable of interfering with the binding of a cell cycle protein and a Traf, preferably Traf2, or Nck protein. In one embodiment, such a method comprises combining a cell cycle protein, a candidate bioactive agent and a Traf or Nck protein, and determining the binding of the cell cycle protein and the Traf or Nck protein. If desired, the cell cycle protein and the Traf or Nck protein can be combined first.
Further provided herein are methods for screening for a bioactive agent capable of modulating the activity of cell cycle protein. In one embodiment the method comprises adding a candidate bioactive agent to a cell comprising a recombinant nucleic acid encoding a cell cycle protein, and determining the effect of the candidate bioactive agent on the cell. In a preferred embodiment, a library of candidate bioactive agents is added to a plurality of cells comprising a recombinant nucleic acid encoding a cell cycle protein.
Other aspects of the invention will become apparent to the skilled artisan by the following description of the invention.